


Холод

by KisVani



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адалинда многое поняла о холоде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холод

Я многое поняла о холоде с тех пор, как стала человеком. Вообще, многие вещи внезапно изменились для меня и стало ясно, сколь многого я не замечала пока была хэксенбист.  
Но, что касается холода, то это очень просто. Чем больше ты думаешь о том, насколько тебе холодно – тем от этого неприятнее. Ты сжимаешься сильнее и сильнее... а на самом деле нужно расслабиться и принять холод. Это очень похоже на то как быть человеком. Просто принять...  
Наверное, именно потому я дрожу, и согреться мне не помогают ни три слоя теплой одежды, ни сапоги, ни шапка.   
Холодно.  
А в окнах дома Гримма горит свет и я почти чувствую, как внутри тепло.  
После того, как все мои попытки растоптать его потерпели крах, после того, как королевская семья отвернулась от меня, после... всего – ему логично было бы убить меня. Но этот странный мужчина, этот, дружащий с везенами Гримм, пожалел меня. Уверена, что прах всех предков Ника Беркхардта попытался вырваться из урн от такого. Он не убил меня, а сказал какую-то банальность, вроде того, что я уже сама себя достаточно наказала. Будто мало того унижения, которое он мне обеспечил. Мало того, что я стала человеком и сама отказалась от собственных сил во второй раз...  
— Ты не замерзла?  
От раздавшегося за спиной голоса я почти выпрыгиваю на проезжую часть. Поворачиваюсь: вот он, Гримм всея Портленда, а в свободное время – детектив, Ник Беркхардт собственной персоной. Умудрился подкрасться ко мне так, что я даже не заметила его. Конечно, глупо было бы ожидать иного. У меня ведь нет сверхчувств, я просто человеческая девушка, мерзнущая под окнами чужого дома в канун Рождества. Ведьма внутри меня заснула. Навсегда.  
— Чего тебе? – угрюмо спрашиваю я.  
Уличный фонарь не дает достаточно света, чтоб понять, какое выражение на лице Ника. Тени падают так, что можно легко увидеть зловещую маску убийцы-Гримма с бездонными глазами вместо обычного человеческого лица. Конечно, это обман зрения, ведь я больше не могу видеть истинную суть окружающих.  
Но голос у Буркхардта спокойный и даже добрый. Без сочувствия. За это я бы выцарапала глаза и без сверхъестественных способностей.  
— Пошли в дом, – говорит Ник, – все равно стоишь под окнами уже полчаса.  
Всего-то? У меня было чувство, будто я простояла там, на холоде, как минимум вечность.

Я сижу на диване в гостиной Ника и пью горячее какао, которое он мне сделал.  
— Могу дать плед, – говорит Беркхардт.  
Я представляю себе это и начинаю смеяться. Мне приходится отставить чашку, чтоб не залить все какао. Сцена и так почти бредовая, без всяких дополнительных эффектов, а он хочет добавить в нее еще и лишний элемент.  
Он дожидается, пока я отсмеюсь и спрашивает:  
— Адалинда, почему ты наблюдала за моим домом?  
И я не знаю, что ответить. Я сама понятия не имею. Просто ехала мимо и что-то заставило меня отогнать машину, выйти и остановиться под окнами. Сейчас я понимаю, насколько глупым это было, будто бы я специально хотела, чтоб хозяин дома меня заметил.  
— Не знаю, – говорю я, и добавляю быстрее, чем успеваю подумать: – просто не хотела возвращаться в свою пустую квартиру. Там ведь даже нет моих детей... словно не я их рожала.  
Он улыбается и я добавляю, чтоб Беркахрдт не думал будто бы мое откровение что-то ему дает:  
— Решила глянуть, какие кровавые ритуалы устраивают Гриммы на Рождество.  
Ник смотрит на меня с непониманием, а потом фыркает.  
— Раз в год, – говорит он таинственным голосом, – Гримм лишает хэксенбист силы, а потом, в канун Рождества, приносит ее, слабую и беспомощную, в жертву.  
Не совсем уверена, что могу смеяться над таким, так что просто качаю головой.  
— Мне тоже не с кем праздновать, – говорит Беркахардт уже нормальным голосом, – Монро и Розали уехали в свадебное путешествие, Хэнк с семьей, Беда... где-то. Не сержанта же Ву звать...  
Я замечаю, что он не называет еще одного имени, но ничего не говорю. О той женщине говорить просто некрасиво... он, в свою очередь, не интересуется моей компанией на праздник. И отлично, а то бы это всколыхнуло слишком много прошлых обид.  
— Ты правда не злишься на меня? – спрашиваю я.  
— Раньше я испытывал к тебе жалость, а сейчас, – он пожимает плечами, – мы все наделали глупостей. А в Рождество принято прощать.  
Я улыбаюсь ему и мне становится будто бы теплее.  
— Все-таки, – говорит Ник, – я принесу тебе плед.  
— Хорошо, – соглашаюсь я.


End file.
